regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Shenanigans Episode 165
Recap Meeting Cinder Adrian, Cleric of Dorbaff / Guam, arrives in Bergshire to study the nearby ruins. Desmond the Bartender at Shenanigans directs Adrian to the ruined temple south of town. Once at the ruined temple, Adrian determines the age of the building was from an age of prosperity prior to the Breaking of Arcadia 1500 years ago. While investigating the temple, Adrian finds a pit with a ladder that doesn't match classical temple design. He climbs down the long ladder and discovers a chamber with the Red Dragon Cinder within. Terrified, Adrian asks the Dragon if it is willing to answer some questions about history. The Dragon, while not pleased, agrees to share some of the the knowledge it has. While Cinder refuses to tell the tale how it ended up trapped in this cavern, it speaks of being trapped prior to the Breaking of Breaking of Arcadia. Cinder speaks of being greedy and lured into the cavern when they were much smaller, and left with great amounts of food and and treasure, but then quickly outgrew the exit. Adrian draws a map of modern Arcadia and asks the Dragon how different it was. Cinder draws an outline, showing a different shape landmass, no red desert, the elf woods Sylvas extending much further south, Akuba was a solid landmass instead of being a peninsula, the Talons were once a single island with a mountain range though the middle of it, Gade Isle was once part of the mainland, the Peninsula where the Shadow Mountains rest didn't exist. Adrian reveals to Cinder that Scoria the Red Dragon rules the nation of Mistrya. Cinder asks how close Scoria is to conquering the land, and Adrian explains about the war between Drekis and Mistrya, where the Dragon's army have started a push back against the Drekis invaders, and with Scoria's help, could win the war. During the conversation, Cinder implies some sort of connection with Scoria. Cinder asks Adrian to return tomorrow. Adrian agrees. Folklore Adrian returns to Shenanigans, shaken by the events, and has a drink. While recovering, Adrian asks around the tavern for folklore. A Dwarf tells the story of how the Gnomes and Halflings were created. :While the god Sayor was creating the world, the Dwarves were the servants of Sayor. Some dwarves would do nothing but ask question after question instead of working, so they were cast down to the world and became the Gnomes. A group of dwarves liked to dig holes but not help with work, so they too were cast down and were the Halflings. Adrian speaks with a Gnome about some folklore, and is simple told about the arrival of the Green Dragon Abraxia to GNoME and how the Gnomes abandoned the south-western side of the island to him. Adrian heads to the library in Bergshire to read up on any information about Cinder. The Library does explain that Bergshire did exist prior to the Breaking of Arcadia, it was a much smaller place and could have been closer to the temple at the time, but there is no maps or direct evidence to where ancient Bergshire was located. Adrian also researches more information on Scoria for Cinder. The records show Scoria arrived in Mistrya 150 years ago from distant lands and claimed Dragon Peak as her home due to the 360° views around it at the surrounding countryside. There is also record of dragons visiting Bergshire in the past, including a Verdigtis Dragon, but no record of Scoria herself appearing. Cinder's Mission , Goldhill & Halfhill]] Adrian returns to Cinder, as promised, the next day. After sharing what he found out about Scoria, Cinder gives Adrian a task. To deliver a parchment with a sigil written upon it to the Dragon Scoria. Adrian swears upon his gods, Dorbaff / Guam, he will accomplish the task or die trying. Cinder gives Adrian 3 Red Dragon Scales to pay for travel costs. After Adrian sells the scales at Woghorts to some wizards, he sets off north towards Mistrya. After 7 days of travel, Adrian arrives at the border between Drekis & Mistrya, the Silver River. Adrian starts to walk down-steam, trying to find a river crossing. Eventually spotting a rickety unsupported bridge across the river. Adrian takes his chain shirt off and starts to carefully step onto the bridge. Adrian finds his boot stuck to the bridge, then the bridge reveals itself as a mimic. The mimic tries to drag Adrian into the river, but Adrian resists being thrown. The cleric takes his boot off and flees into the woods. The next day Adrian arrives in Bridge Gate. Bridge Gate is showing signs of damage from Scoria's attack some months ago, with scorch marks on the walls outside the town, as well as the bridge over the Vodan river having been destroyed. After Adrian buys a new shoe, he leaves the town the next day to try to find another river crossing up in the hills to the west. Adrian ends up deep in the hills and the start of the mountains themselves. He continues and finds a spot where the river is a waterfall and beneath it is a slippery path. Adrian carefully crossing the path to the northern side of the river, into Mistrya claimed lands. Adrian, after a detour at Goldhill, gets onto the road and heads into the heart of the Kingdom, with the first stop being the ruined town of Halfhill. The Road to Scoria ]] After resting overnight in a ruined house in Halfhill, Adrian heads north towards Evermond. While passing though the Gloomwood, a Giant, 6 footlong Caterpillar attack him, but Adrian is able to out run it. Adrian then comes to the bridge over the Mersey River guarded by a knight and some troops. The knight questions Adrian's intentions and he honestly explains his mission from Cinder to deliver a parchment to Scoria. After checking Adrian's journal to corroborate the story, the Knight and some troops escorts Adrian into Evermond. The next day a wagon is prepared to be escorted by a guard and with an official of Evermond driving it. Adrian rides the wagon for a few days until it arrives at the edge of the Wyrmwood. The Official offers to take the note from Adrian to deliver it, but Adrian says he made a promise to deliver it himself. Adrian sets off into the Wyrmwood on foot with 2 mystrian solders. After some time into the Wyrmwood, a pack of goblins surround the party, demanding they surrender their valubles. Adrian insists he is on official business to see Scoria, but the goblins are not swayed. The solders manage to take all but one of the goblins down, but one of the solders is wounded and the other knocked out in the process. Adrian intimates the last Goblin to leave by pretending to cast a "thunder wave" by actually casting "Echos of Magic" which turns his eyes purple. Adrian sends back the wounded solder with the unconscious solder, and continues on alone. After some more time, Adrian comes across a bridge guarded by two ogres. Adrian calls out to the Ogres from a distance to ask if he is allowed to cross. One of the Ogres walks towards Adrian without saying anything. Adrian circles around the Ogre, keeping his distance and just crosses the bridge with the other Ogre just sitting and eating. The Ogre follow Adrian for half an hour before turning back. Scoria's Lair Adrian heads into the foothills and eventually up the mountain switchbacks to Scoria's Lair. The path up has had all vegetation and tree cut away. There is a large open cave at the top of the path, 10 feet high, 12 feet wide. On either side of the cave are 2 giants. Before the giants are a squad of trolls. Behind the giants is a tower structure built into the mountain, adjoining the cave. Scoria's Pet Human Wizard's face can be seen peering though the window with his blue hat. Adrian calls out to the wizard, explaining why he is here. The wizard comes out, with the trolls alert in case of deception. The wizard looks at the glyph on the parchment, and asks Adrian questions about Cinder. Adrian honestly answers where Cinder is and their status. The wizard then leads Adrian inside the cave. After a 100 foot passage (that is magically lit), Adrian and the wizard arrive in a chamber. It is a wide open chamber with a raised platform that is empty save for Scoria herself who is curled up, resting, upon it. Mirrors line all the walls of the chamber, angled in a way that they all show Scoria. Adrian kneels upon the ground as the wizard goes over to report in to Scoria in a hushed tone, showing her the parchment. Scoria speaks, in hushed tone, at Adrian, asking for Cinders location, which Adrian accurately describes. Scoria asks about Cinders size, and Adrian says slightly smaller than Scoria. Cinder gives the wizard an order, and both the wizard and Adrian leave the cave. Once outside, the wizard explains his orders. Adrian is to take him to Cinder in Drekis. Adrian complies entirely. Adrian rests overnight in a cell at the base of the wizard's tower. Trip back to Bergshire The next day the two set out south. Several days later Adrian is back in Halfhill with the wizard. They walk to a spot along the Vodan, some distance west of Bridge Gate. The wizard dimension doors the pair of them across the river and into Drekis territory. The wizard casts invisibility on himself and follows Adrian into the Vodan Plains. A day into the journey across the Vodan Plains, Adrian is ambushed by 11 gnolls. The wizard casts chain lightning, killing all the Gnolls, and almost killing Adrian. Adrian wakes up 8 days later on the road north of Bergshire. The wizard is irritated having used many Tenser's Floating Discs to get Adrian this distance. Adrian is apologetic, and leads the way for the invisible wizard to the temple. At the temple are a pair of bugbears who accost Adrian until the wizard magic missiles one, causing the bugbears to leave. Adrian leads the way down the ladder into Cinder's lair. Once before the Red Dragon, an aura of terror goes across Adrian and the Wizard. Adrian makes nervous introductions. The wizard approaches Cinder to deliver the message from Scoria, but quietly so Adrian can't hear. Cinder gives a reply, and the Wizard, terrified, leaves the chamber. The Red Dragon then offers to teach Adrian much of history, but in exchange for him to explain all the history that has occured on the surface, as well as renounce his gods. Adrian removes his Dorbaff / Guam pendant, and Cinder plungers it into the lave at the rear of the chamber. The reshaped holy symbol, still hot, is then placed back onto Adrian's neck, burning him badly. The red dragon magically makes a table, chair, and foot appear, and explains they will be here for a while. Experience 2250 exp *Adrian levels to level 2 **Max HP from 4 to 11 HP Category:Shenanigans Episodes Category:"Canon" Shenanigans Episodes